legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge the Hedgehog
This Hedgehog is a real Scourge as he is one of the deadliest members of his team and one of the main 3 members alongside Eddy and Negaduck. He was once an Anti Sonic, but he was turned green by a chaos emerald accident and he declared himself a new thing and became the serious antagonist we see today He joined Eddy in his team, sometime and was contacted by Slade and Anti Cosmo to join them in their scheme. They played good hard ball against their enemies but they were defeated. He returned in Slade Strikes Back, He was now longing to see his girlfriend Fiona, he eventually got to see her again and then things got bad when he nearly killed Negaduck and screwed him. He has several encounters with the heroes here, especially Bender who he personally encountered at least three times, little did he know that Bender more or less warned him about Joker who blackmailed him into murdering Oswald. However he rescued Fiona and like every other member he was too scared of Joker to personally show him down. Things changed for him again when he learned of himself being a father and overcame his fear of Joker. He like his team teamed up with his rival Bender against Uka Uka and with the help of the robot Scourge wed to Fiona and the two were happy. Scourge once again clashed with his former team as the Suppression Squad was out for him, Bender and Eddy led by treacherous Miles Prower. He took a page from his rival, and clobbered Miles ruthlessly and was angered by how his traitor hurt Fiona and later kidnapping Fiona He appeared once more, and made another team up and met up with old acquaintances with The Babylon Rouges and more less acted like a leader as the story went by. After the events of the story who knows what happened to him, until he and The V Team went to Slade's wedding and met Slade's new henchmen, and The B Team. As Scourge heard of Eddy's arrest and saw it he told Bender it but to his surprise. He knew already with Django's help and told Scourge of his intention to make sure his wife came out alive and not harmed as they lack his experience. Scourge complied and told him if he needed a favor call the team up. And that's what Bender did at the end he called up Scourge and told him about his plans to take back Mobius for Sally Acorn, while hesitant (being old an old enemy of Sally and the freedom fighters and all) he kept his part of his deal. After saving Mobius he reunites with Eddy and Fiona. Scourge joins Eddy, Negaduck and Nefarious in helping the current Slade and Anti Cosmo against Thawne, after The Joker invades their old lair. He joins them back to Slade's base through Hades's flying chariot and then joins the fight against Alchemy and Scott's robot mooks. After meeting some of Slade's new allies he and the three don't know, their capture of The Teen Titans is brought up and that The Joker used his invasion of Slade's base in the past to capture the Teen Titans for his purposes. He works with the team to keep Deathstroke from stealing the chromoskimmer and joins with his team in fighting Guzma and team of six Pokemon alongside Black Curveo when Guzma attacks Negaduck. Scourge joins Eddy, Mojo and Sideshow Bob to get the Smart Sibling to help steal and destroy it. Brother Blood follows them and mind controls the team having Mojo proceed to take them all on himself.Eddy wakes up with the other V Team members and stand in front to go after Deathstroke who decides to go after the ship directly now that the heroes know too much. Deathstroke unfortunately has the keys to the ship as he managed to swipe them from Eddy as he knew he had them. Tombstone puts a hole in the window and brings the others in through so they can stop Deathstroke. Anti Cosmo and Sideshow Bob manage to find the eye of Lady Gobbler and wonder how Deathstroke snuck it on board with such ease. Bob believes that they can turn it on him and the legion though Anti Cosmo believes Deathstroke would catch that, Sideshow Bob states that it wouldn't kill them to try and AC agrees. Tombstone takes the eye and goes after Deathstroke who has defeated the 4 which Bob and Anti Cosmo bring back to get them to health. While getting back to good condition, Scourge and Negaduck discuss Deathstroke's frightening efficiency and capability of fighting as well as skill. Sideshow Bob points out that Deathstroke is after all a mercenary and assassin. Eddy then adds that he seems to be no nonsense and jumps right into the plot, He even compares Deathstroke as the bigger threat than Thawne which Anti Cosmo disagrees with. Gallery Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png The Real Scourge.jpg Metal Scourge.jpg Scourge_profile_1.png scourge_the_hedgehog_by_doodleystudios-d68oz6w.png Category:Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Roleplaying Category:Woobies Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Third in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Lover Stealers Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Main Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Allies of Great New Empire